Fake
by rexlover180
Summary: In the world of magic, there is only one rule that really matters. It states that it is illegal to create artificial life. Normally, everyone follows this rule. But there was one powerful sorcerer who just couldn't take being bullied anymore. USUK
1. Chapter 1

The Hetalia Academy of Magic was known for its prowess and knowledge of magic. And it's students. The Academy houses some of the most powerful teenage sorcerers and sorceresses in the world. The goal was to educate them and create great magic users out of them. Graduates from the Hetalia Academy of Magic include the Prime Minister of England and even the Pope. The Academy also teaches them how to hide their powers from mortals and some of the rules.

The most prominent rule, one that has been ingrained into the mind of every student that has gone through the Academy, states that it is illegal to create artificial life. That is the one rule that can never be overlooked. Punishable by expulsion from the magical world. In other words, the creator of that life will have their magic ripped away from them.

Usually, this rule is followed to the letter. But then there was one very powerful student that decided to risk it.

* * *

"Hey, Artie," the familiar voice of Gilbert cackled and Arthur braced himself for what he knew was about to come. Sure enough, he was slammed into the stone wall next to him. His head knocked into it, making him go dizzy slightly. "Kseksekseksekseksekse!" Gilbert laughed as he walked away and Arthur cursed under his breath. Gilbert was always easy to find in the halls, with his bright white hair and red eyes. So Arthur was always able to brace himself just in time.

Arthur sucked in a breath, though, and continued down the hall to his next class. He was used to the pushing, the shoving, the hitting on occasion. He was, by far, the most powerful student at the Academy and very smart in all of his classes. That apparently warranted everyone to start picking on the poor blonde kid with forest green eyes and massive eyebrows.

He'd grown numb to it over the year he'd gone here. It never got too far and never bothered him too much. Sure there were those occasions when people broke into his dorm and dumped all of his belongings into the fountain in the front of the school. Sure they hexed his papers to try and make him fail. Sure they had locked him in a closet for two days straight once.

Arthur gritted his teeth and sighed as he got into his next class. He sat in the back corner, next to the door in case he had to make a quick exit, which happened when some students made small explosions and then later blamed it on Arthur.

The teacher started passing back some papers when the bell rang. And, naturally, Arthur got his back blank with a large, circled F in the center. Arthur groaned, leaning back in his chair. All of his grades were suffering because of those bloody practical jokes.

"Arthur, we'll need to talk after class," the teacher stated kindly and Arthur nodded.

"Flunking this class, too, smart ass?" Antonio turned around in front of him and Arthur glared at him, not wanting to start another fight that would nearly get him expelled. Antonio was another bully. He had chocoalte brown hair and bright green eyes. They would look the same as Arthur's if Arthur's weren't so dull.

"Maybe if you just left me alone I could get out of here as fast as possible," Arthur muttered darkly.

"It is not mon cher's fault," Francis said smugly as he entered the class late. Arthur ground his teeth and looked at his blank essay. He was flambuoyant, to say the least. He had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but Arthur new better than everyone else that he could be cruel. "Our powerful sorcerer is just too frail to take care of himself."

Okay, so maybe Arthur wasn't used to it. Maybe he couldn't stand it. Maybe he stayed up late at night plotting on how to get rid of all of these damn people that hated him for no reason at all.

Without Arthur even paying attention, the class went on. What did it matter, he wasn't going to pass at this rate anyway. It wasn't long before the class was dismissed and everyone filed out. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio all took turns hitting him in the head on their way out.

Arthur slowly put his things in his bag and walked up to the teacher in the front of the room.

"So, Arthur, we need to talk about all those blank papers," the teacher said sadly. "I feel like you aren't even trying."

"I've told you this before," Arthur sighed. "Those are hexed. If you would even try testing them for that, you would be able to tell."

"You're a smart student," the teacher shook her head. "It's not up to the teachers to unhex papers here. The student has to put their own spell on to protect from that."

"And if I knew that spell, that would be helpful," Arthur muttered. "We haven't gotten close to learning that in any of my classes."

"Then you haven't learned the hex either," the teacher hummed. "If you don't start turning in actual work, I will have to fail you. And I do not want to do that to someone with your power."

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur sighed and turned around, out the door. He wanted to scream, like any day. At this school, the students weren't even supposed to use magic unless instructed to by a teacher. They overlooked Arthur's pleas that someone was using magic against him easily because "no one would even think about breaking the rules here."

Arthur snorted. Yes, because everyone here were such saints.

The rest of his classes that day were the same. Teased by an assortment of different people, all of different nationalities because this school was international. And, at the end of the day, Arthur found his door booby-trapped. The second he touched the door handle, he was shocked by an electric current and water was dumped all over him. Arthur sighed and flew his door open. After slamming it closed, he sighed with relief. He had cast a very powerful spell over his room to make sure nothing in it could actually be touched or gotten to by anyone. He had made precautions since the last time.

It was messy, to say the least. Spell books were strewn everywhere and papers lined the floors and walls. Even his bed was covered by something. Most likely his latest plans to be rid of those bullies. But that wouldn't be good enough…

Biting his lip, Arthur quickly pulled out a book from under another on top of his buried desk. It would be illegal, but it would be so worth it. It would be _very _worth it. He could pass school…He could finally become successful and no one would pick on him again… Definitely worth it in every way. There was only one downfall if he got caught.

If…

None of the others got caught when they went after him with their magic. And Arthur was far more cunning than those twats.

Arthur set his jaw and moved the old pages of the book his father had given him years ago. It was dusty, hadn't been opened since his dad used it 30 years ago. But Arthur was happy to have it now. He found what he needed quickly.

"Artificial Life," Arthur read out loud. He had heard about the punishments for this spell. He had heard about the multiple people who had their lives ruined by it. Just the spell, not the punishment. Something like this was difficult and complicated. Exhausting to the point where some people pass out. But Arthur was one of the strongest sorcerers in the world. He would definitely be able to pull this off.

Arthur closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath and gathering energy. He could hear the things around him start to move, the power shifting them.

He opened his eyes and looked at the spell.

_"May a piece of my heart go into you,_  
_May you live with me_  
_You will live as long as I_  
_My faithful servant come of nothing_  
_I allow you to enter the world_  
_With me as your guardian…"_

* * *

**Voila! This is a new story, one that sucked me back into FanFiction, rather than focus on my NaNoWriMo... But, whatever. It's gonna be short, the chapters are gonna be short, and the plot may be a little rushed. But that's okay. We've gotten the basics in here for the first chapter. Arthur's getting bullied and I really don't mean for the Bad Touch Trio to be the main bad guys. They don't stay that way for long, I promise!**

**And the USUK starts next chapter ;)**

**And I know the spell doesn't rhyme, I'm not good at that. If I had to make it, like, Latin or something and rhyme, I would shoot myself. But, you'll have to deal with this by now. And it is half-finished, just so you know. You'll know the other half soon enough!**

**Please review! It will help me a lot, trust me!**

**And I will only be saying this once, so pay attention: I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sighed, walking down the hall. He shifted his bag over his shoulder. He had very high hopes that today will be different, very different. He smiled slightly at that. If all went as planned, he would be able to pass school and move on. Finally…

"Hey, Artie," Gilbert cackled. Like their usual morning routine, he wanted to hit Arthur into the wall. But Arthur allowed himself to stay relaxed and keep walking. Sure enough, though, Arthur felt something nearly collide with his side and he flinched reflexively and stopped. But he wasn't shoved into the wall…

"Hey, man, whaddya think you're doing?" a new voice entered the conversation and Arthur sighed with relief. It was working. He turned towards where the two people were talking. Gilbert was standing, looking very shocked at the person in front of him, who was holding him by the shoulders, probably to stop him from slamming into Arthur. He was tall and very muscular. He had dirty blonde hair that was ragged everywhere with a random cowlick up in the front and bright blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Gilbert scoffed, recovering and brushing his hands off. "No one messes with the awesome me."

"The name's Alfred Jones," the man smiled brightly, not intimidated by Gilbert. He tilted his head to the side. "So, why were you about to slam my friend into that wall?"

"Brat deserves it," Gilbert snorted. "Why the hell do you care, anyway? It's not like you're really his friend."

Alfred set his jaw and glared at Gilbert, who finally showed some sign of being scared. Even Arthur, who was just standing back was a little intimidated. "Don't call Arthur that," he said darkly. "And yeah," he shoved Gilbert away, into the wall on the other side of the hall, "he is my friend."

He walked up to Arthur, who took that as his cue to start walking. "Right," Arthur nodded as he started for his next class, Alfred following him close behind. Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little. This was working perfectly ever since that morning.

* * *

_Arthur woke up drowsy and groggy. His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was on the floor of his room. That spell had sure taken a lot out of him. His whole body was sore and tired. He sat up slowly and that was when he saw the body lying next to him on the floor, in what looked like a deep slumber._

_Arthur almost screamed, but then he remembered that this man was the human he created. He looked a little different than Arthur imagined him, but he had to admit that he was devilishly handsome. There was a little part of his hair that was annoying Arthur, though, a little cowlick that stood straight and proud._

"_I guess I can't help that," Arthur muttered and stood up. "_Stand_," the commanded the body, Alfred he think he named it. Alfred slowly stood, still asleep. Arthur guided him to the front of his door. If this was going to work, Alfred had to think he was real. "_Now wake up, having dreamt of walking into my room on accident_," Arthur commanded and then stood, looking as if annoyed._

_It took Alfred a little bit to wake up and he stared around the place in wonder. Arthur sighed, this would require some acting…_

"_Hello?" Arthur snapped. "I asked you what the bloody hell you're doing in my room."_

"_Oh, right," Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, man, I think I walked into the wrong room."_

"_Well, look more carefully on your way out," Arthur huffed and turned around, starting to clear off his floor. That voice caught him a little off guard. He didn't remember making him American._

"_Wow, it's dirty in here," Alfred laughed and Arthur glared at him. That wasn't acting, that was for sure._

"_I'm sorry I actually do work at this school," Arthur scoffed and turned back around._

"_Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you're mad?" Alfred asked and Arthur's face burst with heat. He slammed some books onto his table._

"_E-Excuse me?" Arthur stuttered out. Definitely not acting anymore._

"_You're cute when you're flustered, too," Alfred grinned._

"_Sod off," Arthur glared at him._

"_I'm just speaking my mind," Alfred put his hands up in surrender. "I'm new here, by the way. The name's Alfred Jones."_

"_Arthur Kirkland," Arthur sighed, trying to overcome his blush._

"_Do you know what would be an awesome idea?" Alfred asked excitedly. "You could show me around!"_

"_Why would I show you around?" Arthur blinked at him. "You just broke into my room. I'm not-"_

"_Come on!" Alfred shouted happily, gripping onto Arthur's wrist and pulling him towards the door._

"_Alfred! Let me go!" Arthur snapped, but he was already dragged out the door. "At least let me get ready."_

* * *

And that leads to right now, when Alfred was pulling Arthur along to their first class. So far, Alfred was doing just what he was supposed to. Helping to protect him.

They went into Arthur's first class and Arthur quickly muttered a spell under his breath. He had to work hard to make sure Alfred fit in seamlessly. He was just a random mortal coming into a magic school in the middle of the year. It never happens, so Arthur had to put nearly everyone under a spell. Not only that, but keeping Alfred alive required a lot of his magic, probably a third, at least.

Arthur slumped down exhaustedly in his seat.

"Aw, come on, why are we sitting all the way in the back?" Alfred groaned, still standing.

"You don't have to sit back here," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"But you're my friend," Alfred nudged him. "It's my job to make sure my friends are happy."

"I'm perfectly fine," Arthur stared up at him. But Alfred just grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him out of his seat and towards the front of the class. "Alfred," he groaned out as Alfred plopped him in a seat two rows from the front.

"You'll do better up here, anyway," Alfred laughed and sat down next to him.

"Arthur sitting up front?" Antonio laughed and Arthur slid down in his chair, blushing slightly. "I thought you were too good for that."

"Still got your friend with ya, I see" Gilbert scoffed.

"Hey! My name's Alfred!" Alfred said hyperly, turning around towards them. They were in the row right behind them.

"Yeah, you shoved me into that wall," Gilbert rolled his eyes as he sat down in between an empty seat usually meant for Francis and Antonio's seat.

"Well, hey, that's what you get for being a douche," Alfred shrugged and Gilbert and Antonio just stared at him. Arthur just slumped more in his chair, watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuze moi," Francis stated as he flamboyantly made it into the room. "But do my eyes deceive me? Arthur is not only sitting near the front, but with a friend?"

"I can't believe it," Antonio laughed.

Arthur wanted to make some snide comment about Francis finally being on time, but Alfred was a little too busy making friends.

"It looks like you guys enjoy making fun of Artie," Alfred said and Arthur flinched slightly at that name. He hated it when people called him Artie. "Why?"

"'Cause it's easy," Gilbert laughed.

"C'est trés amusant," Francis shrugged and Arthur moved further into his chair.

"So, that's it?" Alfred tilted his head. "Just 'cause you think it's fun?"

"Why do you care?" Antonio asked.

Alfred let out a boisterous laugh. "I'm a hero, dude!" he exclaimed proudly. "I like to save people. And soon I'm gonna add Artie to that long list of damsels I've saved."

"Don't call me a damsel," Arthur sighed, knowing full well that if Alfred suceeded in his fantasy, Arthur would be the first on that list.

"Heh, Artie makes a perfect damsel," Gilbert laughed.

"Alright class," the teacher sighed, briskly walking into the room. It was obvious by the way she looked that she slept in.

"He acts just like a whiny teenage girl all the time," Francis smirked. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see Alfred's dangerous expression. He was mad…

"Open your books to page-"

"Hey!" Alfred yelled suddenly, making Arthur jump. Everyone turned towards them. Alfred had stood up and slammed his hands on the desk the trio were sitting at. They all looked surprised. "Shut up. No one gives a shit if you don't like him, so just shut up! People like you piss me off, all you care about is yourselves and building yourself up. Just shut up."

It looked like he could go on for a while, so, thinking quickly, Arthur muttered, "_shut up_," under his breath and Alfred closed his mouth, still looking pissed.

"Well," the teacher sighed, already at the front of the room. "I guess that was a perfect chance to meet our new student, Alfred Jones."

"Alfred," Arthur looked up at him and Alfred looked back. "_Sit down_, please," Arthur stated, hoping that he could pull that off as normal. Alfred grudgingly sat down next to him, still glaring at the still shocked trio behind them. Arthur had definitely not expected that…

"If we won't have any more interruptions," the teacher sighed. "Turn to page 30 in your books."

* * *

**Yay protective Alfred! Heh, so now we're introduced to Alfred and he's already in love with our poor Arthur. So, we'll see how this goes! Apparently, a lot of people were willing to give this story a try, which is good because I already wrote a majority of it before I uploaded it yesterday. Hope you guys liked this chapter, too!**

**Please reveiw to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur was tired. Scratch that, he was exhausted. For one thing, keeping up Alfred's spell was sapping most of his energy. And then making a new kid at this school fit in by clouding everyone's judgment took a lot of magic, too. So, when he and Alfred had gotten their lunch, he just slumped into a chair and chewed numbly on his food.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked, sitting across from him. Arthur sighed, he had forgotten Alfred wouldn't even need to eat, he was fake.

"Tired," Arthur muttered and stared at Alfred has he stared, disinterested, at his chicken.

"You know, I'm still mad at those guys in that class," Alfred grumbled.

"Get over it," Arthur rolled his eyes. "I have."

"I don't know why they hate you, though," Alfred stared at him, as if in deep thought. "I mean, I met you and I immediately liked you. Maybe that's it! They just need to get to know you!"

"I'm fine," Arthur stated quickly. But he could just tell Alfred had an idea. And he would most likely be helpless to stop it.

"Come on!" Alfred smiled at him and started looking around the cafeteria. "They gotta be in here somewhere."

"We really don't need to-"

"Found 'em!" Alfred stood up quickly, his food forgotten and grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him up.

"Alfred," Arthur groaned as he was forced across the cafeteria.

"Hey, dudes," Alfred chirped as he forced Arthur into a chair in front of the trio. They all looked equally surprised to see the two.

"What happened to you hating us?" Francis quirked an eyebrow as Alfred plopped into the seat next to Arthur.

"Well, I figured that if you get to know someone, you might like them," Alfred smiled and wrapped Arthur into an awkward side hug. "Like you guys and Artie, right?"

"Let go of me, you twat!" Arthur tried in vain to push himself away, but Alfred was too strong.

"What the hell kind of idea are you planning?" Gilbert laughed as Arthur finally got out of Alfred's grip.

"Not my idea," Arthur huffed, glaring at Alfred.

"He's such a stick in the mud, I doubt he even knows how to make friends," Antonio smirked.

"Then how did he make an amazing friend like me?" Alfred smiled proudly.

"I would hardly call you amazing," Arthur scoffed. "You just broke into my dorm and claimed me as your friend."

"Ah, there it is," Francis sighed, but still smiled. "As closed off as ever."

"Shut it," Arthur rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Alfred was making him actually talk to these people.

"I'm sure you're cool when you wanna be," Alfred stared at him and Arthur quickly looked away and at the table.

"Hmm," Francis hummed for a moment. "I can sense the sexual tension between you two…"

"I'm leaving," Arthur stood up and started back towards the other table they were sitting at.

"Artie, come on!" Alfred stepped in front of him.

"Don't call me that infernal nickname," Arthur sighed.

"Why? I think it's cute," Alfred smiled down at him. Why did Arthur have to make him so damn tall?

"Just don't," Arthur shook his head.

"Okay fine…" Alfred looked up into space and Arthur couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his mind. "I got it! What about Iggy?"

"No," Arthur stated bluntly. "Look, I need to study. Get your apparently new friends to show you to your next class. We don't even have it together in the first place."

"Oh, um," Alfred scratched his head, looking a little sad and Arthur couldn't help but feel a little bad. "Okay."

"Fine," Arthur sighed and quickly made his way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Alfred stood there for a while, watching as Arthur left. Did he do something wrong? All he was trying to do was help him… Was it the nickname thing? Was that too soon? Alfred did like him a lot…One could even say he loved him.

"Get ditched, man?" that kid with the white hair, Alfred never did learn his name, laughed, coming up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah," Alfred smiled, digging his hands into his pockets. He plastered a smile on his face and turned towards that table. "He just said he needed to study. It's not like we have our next class together or anything.

"You seem like a good guy," the kid with the brown hair shook his head as Alfred and the albino sat back down. "So just know that he's not a good friend."

"Why not?" Alfred asked.

"Let's just say," the kid with the long, blonde hair said, "he's not a very happy person."

"Hey, if you wanna be friends with us, go for it," the albino shrugged. "I'm Gilbert, by the way."

"Francis," the blonde smiled.

"Antonio," the last one stated.

"Yeah, okay," Alfred nodded.

"No offense, kid," Gilbert smirked. "But you look like some fish out of water."

"Well, I don't know anything or anyone around here," Alfred shrugged sheepishly. "Arti-Arthur was the only one I knew, so…"

"Well, now you know us!" Antonio smiled brightly. "We can help you around. Do you know what your next class is?"

"Um," Alfred dug into his pocket and pulled out a schedule he had figured out he had two periods ago. "PE. You know, for a magical school, some of the classes you have aren't very…magical."

"They seem to think we need a somewhat regular education," Francis rolled his eyes.

"I have PE next," Gilbert leaned back in his chair. "There's only one teacher because hardly anyone takes that class. I don't know why, it's easy."

"Well, I am starting to think Arthur has a deathly fear of sports," Antonio laughed and the other two chimed in. But Alfred just sat there uncomfortably.

"Look," Francis sighed. "We gave Arthur a chance a while ago. He's too closed off to try to make friends. I wish you luck trying."

The bell rang and everyone stood up and started filing out.

"Come on, dipshit," Gilbert laughed, going towards the back door. "PE's outside."

* * *

The two came out of class nearly as best friends. Turns out they had a lot in common.

"Dude, you nailing the teacher in the face with the dodge ball was hilarious!" Alfred laughed as Gilbert cackled.

"You haven't seen the beginning of my awesomeness," Gilbert boasted. "You're pretty awesome, too, though."

"Damn straight," Alfred laughed. "Oh, hey, what's your next class?"

"Some potions class," Gilbert shrugged.

"Darn," Alfred pouted when he pulled out his own, already beaten up schedule. "I have…Latin? Why am I taking Latin?"

"Hell do I know, man," Gilbert laughed. "Maybe your mom signed you up for it."

"Hey, do you think Arthur has that class with me?" Alfred asked, shoving away the thought of his mom quickly. For some, strange, reason, when that word came up, he didn't get an image in his head.

"Nah, he's got it with me," Gilbert sighed. "We just got assigned as partners. Total killjoy."

"Where do you think he is?" Alfred hummed, looking at the people passing them by.

"Well," Gilbert checked his watch. "It's about 2, so he's probably shoved in that closet."

"What?" Alfred stopped and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Right, your new," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "It's something we've all gotten used to. Some punks a year older than all of us find some pleasure in shoving the poor kid in the janitor closet."

"Which one?" Alfred asked, feeling a sense of dread wash over him.

"The one next to the stairs on the second floor," Gilbert stated and Alfred started running. "Hey! Wait!"

Alfred shoved past the crowd that all seemed to be going in the opposite direction of him. He booked it up the stairs, skipping steps as he went. He quickly found the door to the closet and flew it open, finding Arthur sitting on the ground. He seemed to have been recently pouting or something.

"Alfred?" Arthur stared at him in wonder.

"Hey," Alfred panted and held out a hand for him to take. Arthur took his hesitantly and Alfred easily hoisted him up. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Arthur muttered, straightening his clothes. That was when Alfred noticed something on his cheek. Quickly, Alfred grabbed Arthur's head and used his thumb to pick up the clear liquid.

"Were you…crying?" Alfred asked carefully, ignoring Arthur's obvious blush.

"Of course not," Arthur scoffed. "Why the bloody hell would I be doing that?"

Alfred quickly pulled Arthur into a simple hug, easily able to rest his chin on Arthur's head. Arthur stiffened, but actually slowly calmed down after a bit.

"I'm sorry," Alfred said softly and he heard the tardy bell ring around them, but he didn't care.

"Not your fault," Arthur sniffled slightly and shoved himself away from Alfred, staring at the ground.

"We should get to class," Gilbert kicked the door closed and Arthur froze at seeing he was there. "The latin classes are in the basement, I'm sure you can find yours, right?"

"Um, yeah," Alfred nodded slowly and started down the stairs, looking back at Arthur.

Arthur refused to look up at Gilbert. The halls were empty because everyone was in class already and he really didn't want anything to happen. Especially since he had seen his episode with Alfred.

Arthur quickly turned on his heel and headed towards his class, which was luckily on this floor.

"Hey," Gilbert called to him and quickly matched his pace next to him. "Sorry," Arthur froze. Even though it sounded slightly forced, that actually sounded…sincere…

"What?" Arthur stared at him.

"Didn't expect to see you cry," Gilbert let out a small chuckle. "So, I'm sorry. Definitely not awesome of me to do anything like that to you."

"Well, thank you," Arthur muttered, very unsure of how to react to that. Before long, the two managed to get to their potions class and Gilbert opened the door for him.

This was very strange indeed, Arthur mused as he sat down. Maybe Alfred was helping…

* * *

**Heh, Artie got a new friend! Gotta love Alfred! I always imagine he and Gilbert will either be best friends or the worst of enemies. It just depends on how they meet! And, I also don't think Alfred is an idiot, so he's already slowly figuring out that something's wrong with him.**

**Please reivew! It's totally awesome if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur trudged into his dorm, the chatterbox known as Alfred tagging close behind, and soon flopped, face-first on his bed. Today was horribly hard and definitely unexpected. There was the whole mass expanse of spells taking up nearly all of his magic and then…Gilbert apologizing…

"You tired?" Alfred laughed, closing the door behind him.

"Alfred, _sleep_," Arthur commanded and there was a thud behind him. He glanced in that direction and found Alfred looking dead asleep on the floor. "This is proving to be almost worth it…" Arthur muttered, staring at Alfred. He had made things far more exciting today. He probably even made friends with that Bad Touch Trio, considering how Gilbert followed him to that closet.

Arthur shivered remembering that. It happened all the time, so much that everyone was used to it and no one really cared anymore. Truth be told, he was actually crying. He was locked in there halfway through the period. Some advanced spell was placed on the lock and Arthur was far too exhausted to try to get out of it. So, he was out of options and sat down. He didn't want to cry, he wasn't proud of it. He just couldn't stop it from happening.

He let out a sigh and faced his pillow a little more. He just wanted to sleep…Homework could wait…

His almost sleep was ruined, though, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Are you sure this is even his room?" Francis' voice came through the door.

"Shit," Arthur gritted his teeth and sat up quickly.

Another knock. "Hola?" Antonio's voice called through.

"What?" Arthur snapped and then kneeled down in front of Alfred and whispered to him. "_Wake up. You didn't fall asleep, nothing happened._"

"Huh?" Alfred looked at him drowsily, but stood up at the same time Alfred did.

"The awesome me has brought some more people to apologize to you!" Gilbert said boisterously.

"Oh, so Gil actually apologized to you?" Alfred raised an eyebrow and Arthur sighed. He was acting normal, thank God.

"What is it?" Arthur opened his door to glare at them. "I don't need any sort of apology."

"Hey, dudes!" Alfred poked his head above him, moving the door open even more.

"Oh, my, did we interrupt something?" Francis laughed.

"Shut it, frog," Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped out of his room.

All three of the boys in front of him whistled at the sight as Alfred followed out of his room.

"What a mess," Antonio stated. Alfred leaned against the door, effectively closing it.

"You came to say something?" Arthur asked bluntly.

"Ah, oui," Francis nodded. "We figured since Gilbert was able to apologize, we might as well, too."

"Well, isn't that cool?" Alfred laughed and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Fine, then, let's hear it if it's so important," Arthur sighed. To be honest, he did actually want to hear this…

"Je suis désolé, mon ami," Francis said first. "I did not know that it had affected you so much."

"Si, yo también," Antonio muttered out.

"I can just feel your pride in those sentences," Arthur shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Well, now that we're all buddies," Alfred smiled brightly. "How about we go looking for my dorm! I don't really know where it is, but I'm sure looking around will help me out."

_Shit_. "I don't think you want these three knowing where your dorm is. I don't even know how the hell they know where mine is," Arthur stated, trying to think quickly. Alfred didn't have a dorm, he didn't exist.

"I just have awesome deducting stills!" Gilbert boasted.

"You just remember the last time you tried touching this door that you got teleported," Francis rolled his eyes.

"Nah, these guys are cool," Alfred laughed. "I want you to see my dorm, too," he smiled down at Arthur.

"Not interested," Arthur unwrapped himself and straightened his clothes out.

"Aw, why not?" Alfred whined and started shooting Arthur these massive puppy eyes. Arthur had to look away to make sure he didn't fall for them.

"I have something called homework," Arthur sighed. "Which is obviously something none of you care about."

"Oh yeah," Alfred mused. "I think I left my homework in your room." Arthur nearly sighed with relief. That was all that he needed.

"How about I just help you with your homework?" Arthur offered. "It's better than you going out in search of everyone for help."

"You two are trés adorable," Francis laughed. "But, now that you mention it, Mrs. Klinster would murder me if I forgot to do my homework again."

"Ah, shit," Gilbert groaned. "I have her, too."

"Guess that means I'm leaving, too," Antonio shrugged as the other two left.

"Okay, then, Mr. Tudor!" Alfred saluted him. "Help me with my homework!"

"Just get in," Arthur opened his door.

"You know, they're right, it is messy in here," Alfred laughed and plopped down on the floor, in front of where he dumped his bag.

"That's what happens when you study," Arthur slumped on his bed.

"Hey, what's this book?" Alfred asked and picked up a random book off the floor. Arthur mentally screamed. That was the spell book he used on Alfred. What else could go wrong in the next 30 minutes?

"Don't snoop through other people's things," Arthur stood up, quickly snatching the book, and slamming it closed. He set it on his desk.

"Yeah, but it looks so familiar," Alfred stated.

"It probably would," Arthur stared at him. "It looks like any other spell book."

"Could I just look through it?" Alfred tilted his head.

"_Sleep!_" Arthur let out an exasperated sigh as Alfred hit the ground in a deep sleep. "Why are you such a handful?"

It honestly didn't take him very long to finish both of their homeworks and then he simply slammed himself onto his bed. He prayed to whatever the hell was up there that there would be no more intrusions and very quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Poor Artie... I'm making life way too hard for him... Ah, well! So, a reviewer brought to my attention that Arthur's magic seems a little...off... And I can't help but think that they're right... I dunno... The two spells he has to constantly do take a lot out of him, so that helps a litte. The beginning, though... I guess the only reason he's not that good of a sorcerer is tha the's a novice... Hope that helps a bit and sorry for the extremely short chapter!**

**Please review! It makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred felt a little drowsy, like he had just woken up. But that wasn't right. He came to Arthur's room all the way from his dorm. He was gonna walk him to class.

"Alfred!" Arthur's voice snapped Alfred out of his trance. Weird, he didn't know he got to Arthur's room so fast…

"Hey, Arti-Arthur!" Alfred shoved that thought out of his head. Nothing was weird, right? "I came to walk you to class!" That was the first time Alfred noticed that Arthur looked like crap. His clothes were all disheveled and he looked like he had just woken up.

"I'm not even ready yet, twat," Arthur sighed irritably.

"Really?" Alfred looked out the window in Arthur's dorm. "Looks pretty late to me…"

"Whatever," Arthur sighed. "You left your homework in here, by the way," he said as he turned around.

"Oh, right," Alfred laughed and picked up his bag off the ground. Funny. He didn't remember any of his homework. He did it though…

"I can't get ready with you in my room," Arthur snapped and pointed at his door. "Out."

"Sure, dude!" Alfred smiled and stepped out. He wasn't exactly surprised when Arthur slammed the door behind him. Arthur seemed to yell something in frustration as Alfred leaned against his door. Arthur was definitely adorable when he was mad. Alfred had no idea why, but he really liked Arthur a lot. Like, more than friends, from the day they met. Which was yesterday…

Wow, time moved so slow! He had all of his first classes with Arthur and then they had lunch. English, Defense, History of Magic, and History of the World. Then PE with Gilbert, Latin, and Potions. He had gotten there really early just in case he could see if Arthur came out of that class, but they apparently had different teachers and classrooms. And then they had a basic spells class together at the end.

It was great how many classes they had together. It gave Alfred a chance to see Arthur concentrate. He was cute when he did that, too. But he always seemed so tired…Alfred had seen him doze off in class multiple times and he was almost tempted to watch because he looked so adorable. But he would wake him up unnoticeably so Arthur wouldn't get embarrassed. Even though he looks really cute when he's embarrassed.

"Alright," the door suddenly opened behind Alfred. With all his weight on it, it slammed open and he fell backwards. He heard Arthur land roughly on the ground and could even feel himself land on him.

"Woah!" Alfred let out a yelp before they collapsed.

"Alfred, get the bloody hell off me!" Arthur snapped.

"Sorry, dude!" Alfred laughed, looking up at that adorable red face Arthur had on. He allowed himself to look for a little bit before he clambered off. He stood up and held out a hand to Arthur.

"I don't need your blasted help," Arthur sighed and stood up on his own, but he somehow managed to slip and fell back down.

"You sure?" Alfred teased and Arthur's face turned a brighter red. It made his emerald eyes just that much more amazing to look at… He still held out his hand. "Just take the hand and forget your pride for a sec."

"Fine," Arthur gritted his teeth and took Alfred's hand.

Alfred made sure to pull a little too hard on the lightweight boy and pulled him into his chest. He smelled his hair before Arthur punched him and stepped away.

"Idiot, don't pull so hard," Arthur muttered and slammed his door closed.

"It's not my fault your so light," Alfred laughed and his smile lingered for a while. He could still smell Arthur… "'Kay, then come on!" Alfred marched off in the direction he remembered their first class being.

"Alfred," Arthur sighed, walking slower than him.

"You should hurry, I don't want you to be late to another class!" Alfred chirped as he marched down the hall.

"The bell isn't close to ringing," Arthur snapped at him. "You can slow down!"

"Then why is everyone already awake?" Alfred stopped and tilted his head to the side. He could see plenty of people just off and about.

"Breakfast, you idiot," Arthur sighed, finally walking up to him. "It's in the cafeteria if you wouldn't care to let me have some."

"Hm? Okay," Alfred shrugged and started marching to the cafeteria. He wasn't really in the mood for food, to be honest. Did he have any food yesterday?

Once they got into the cafeteria, Arthur got into the food line and Alfred stood with him. He caught sight of Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, so he waved at them. He noticed Arthur scoff, but Alfred just smiled and put his hands in his pockets. Alfred didn't get anything, just followed Arthur through the line. Why wasn't he hungry?

"Let's go sit by them," Alfred smiled and quickly tugged Arthur towards the table, despite him yelling at him. He tried to shove the thought of not eating out of his head, but it still bothered him a little. Should he have at least tried to eat something?

"Morning," Gilbert laughed. They were eating, too, Alfred found disappointedly. Why did he not even feel hungry…?

"Hey, dudes!" Alfred said happily.

"I'm apparently being forced to sit with you two again…" Arthur sighed, eating his own food. Alfred stared at him until one of the trio spoke up again.

"It's not like we hate you anymore," Francis shrugged.

"I have a feeling you do," Arthur sighed, eating numbly.

"Hey, if I hated you, would I be inviting you to my awesome party on Friday?" Gilbert smirked.

"Oh, so you really are inviting them!" Antonio smiled.

"Sweet, dude!" Alfred couldn't help but smile. A party seemed like fun. He had never been to a party before. A party...What do you do at those?

"You can go if you like," Arthur sighed and Alfred blinked at him.

"You have to come, too!" Alfred poked him, recieving a glare from Arthur.

"Not a chance," Arthur glared at him.

"You could at least try to make friends, mon ami," Francis stated. "We are trying."

"I have an extra class on Saturday," Arthur stated. "I can't afford to get drunk at one of your damn parties."

"Who says you have to drink?" Gilbert asked, a mischevious grin on his face.

"That face of yours says I probably will wind up drunk off my arse," Arthur scoffed.

"You should come!" Alfed whined. "It won't be any fun without you!"

Arthur let out a sigh and thought for a moment. Alfred waited patiently, silently admiring Arthur's cute face.

"Fine, I'll go," Arthur finally stated.

"Yay!" Alfred jumped up and hugged Arthur tightly.

"Good lord, don't suffocate me!" Arthur snapped, shoving him away.

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Antonio asked curiously.

"I do actually have a life, you arse," Arthur retorted.

"I do believe I was there that last time," Francis hummed and Arthur turned to glare at him.

Suddenly, the bell rang around them and Alfred jumped up happily. "So, we'll be there!" Alfred said happily, dragging Arthur off to their first class.

Still, though...Why wasn't he hungry? Even the smell of food didn't make him hungry. Alfred tried to think back to the last time he ate. It couldn't come to his mind.

* * *

**I'm very irritated with my computer right now. I went to update this chapter, and it turns out that my computer didn't save half of it, so I had to redo it! So I'm sorry if there are any typos, I don't have time to correct them! Because my computer's an ass hole...**

**Anyway, Alfred is becoming more and more aware of what's going down, but he's just trying to ignore it and stay happy! And we also have a party to get to ;) That chapter'll be fun! Anyway, gotta go!**

**Please review!**

**Also, if you like song fics, check out my other fic that I've just recently updated, called Song of the Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur could barely keep his eyes open, he was so tired. It was so hard to focus on the lesson…

He felt a small pain in his side and quickly sat up. Had he just fallen asleep? He looked over to Alfred, who was looking at the teacher intently, but had a small smile on his face. He was getting so exhausting to upkeep… But Arthur was terrified that if he were to just let him disappear, everything would go back to the way it was before…

That, and there was something else that made Arthur want to keep him. He couldn't quite explain it. But, just the thought of getting rid of Alfred just wouldn't be right. He had only been around for less than a week, but he was growing fond of him. Everyone liked him, too. He made friends with nearly everyone he came in contact with.

But it was getting hard. He had paid attention a lot more than Arthur had hoped. He had talked to Arthur after just a day about how he was concerned that he wasn't eating. And then the fact that he was trying to remember some parts of his life, but they weren't coming up. So Arthur had to put a small spell on him, too, to make sure he didn't think of anything like that again on his own. It had only been a couple days since he started the spell, but he was already feeling its toll on him.

"Arthur," Alfred whispered in his ear and Arthur perked up. "You okay? You're falling asleep a lot."

"Tired," Arthur ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't even remember which class this was, he was so tired.

He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep again until the bell woke him up.

"You should really get some sleep," Alfred sighed picking up both his and Arthur's bag. When Arthur stood up, he handed it to him.

"I'm just busy is all," Arthur sighed and started for the door.

"Do you think you're up for Gil's party tonight?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"Bloody hell, that's today, isn't it?" Arthur groaned, tilting his head back.

"Um, yeah," Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll be fine," Arthur sighed and started towards his dorm. That was the last class of the day, he finally figured out. He could just say he didn't want to go and just sleep. But Alfred had to go, and he couldn't just leave him alone…

"You sure you don't wanna just stay home and sleep?" Alfred asked.

"I'll be okay," Arthur rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm sure something like that will help me unwind."

"If you don't wanna go, I can tell Gil you were tired," Alfred looked at him with worry tinting his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Arthur repeated himself, staring at Alfred. "How's about this, if I feel like I'm not up to it, I'll leave."

"And if I ever see that you're not up to it, I get to make you leave?" Alfred asked.

"Fine," Arthur shook his head. They had come up to his dorm and he was fully intent on sleeping until the party. "What time is that party again?" Arthur asked as he opened the door.

"I think Gil said it starts at 8," Alfred shrugged.

"Fine, then," Arthur sighed and looked at Alfred, making sure he was standing in a good spot. "Now, _sleep_." Alfred crumpled to the ground, seeming dead asleep.

Arthur sighed and flopped onto the bed face-first. Why was this so hard? It would be one thing if he could just go on like normal from before Alfred. But Alfred was dragging him around, forcing him to meet people and make friends and even Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio were dragging him around Lord knows where.

Arthur had fallen asleep before he knew it and it seemed like almost too soon before his watch alarm blared into his ear. Arthur groaned and sat up, bleary eyed. He had to work to focus, but he could see Alfred was still in the same spot.

"_Stand_," Arthur yawned and stood up at the same time Alfred did. "_Wake up. You dreamt about studying with me for the past couple hours_."

Alfred slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a little bit before he actually really woke up.

"Dude, what time is it?" Alfred asked, looking out Arthur's window. "We're gonna be late to the party!"

"Wouldn't want to do that, now would we?" Arthur sighed.

"You're the one who said they wanted to go," Alfred teased and tugged Arthur out of the room. Arthur could barely close his door as they left they were going so fast.

"You could slow down," Arthur snapped, still not fully awake.

"But I've never been to a party before!" Alfred looked back at him happily. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the childish happiness Alfred held. He decided to stay quiet and let Alfred have this. From Arthur's state, he wouldn't be able to keep up Alfred's spell for too much longer. And he wasn't even a week old.

"Fine," Arthur relented and Alfred got even happier. Gilbert's party was in the senior dorms, since he had somehow managed to trick the office into giving him that dorm. The senior dorms were far larger than any of the other dorms. Arthur could hear the party far before they got there.

"So, what do people do at parties?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

"You're asking me?" Arthur scoffed. "I haven't been invited to anything until this."

"Well, you probably know more than me, right?" Alfred asked dumbly. Arthur sighed, that was very true. More so than anyone else knew.

"Mainly people just get drunk to obnoxiously loud music and either play idiotic games or hook up with each other," Arthur sighed bluntly. To be honest, a party was the last place he wanted to be. Especially one that trio was planning.

"The way you explain it, you make it sound lame," Alfred pouted. "I asked Gil earlier this week and he told me something completely different."

"Because he always experiences one drunk off his arse," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"But you said yourself that you never experienced one," Alfred elbowed him. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Me and alcohol don't get along well," Arthur sighed, wincing at the memory of the last time he had gotten drunk. He numbly remembered the pain in his back… "Besides, I'm one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world, getting drunk isn't exactly a good idea."

"I kinda wish I was powerful," Alfred laughed slightly. "It seems like in all my classes, I can't even cast a spell." Arthur sighed. He did feel a little bad. It would be impossible for Alfred to ever use magic, and yet he was "enrolled" in a magic school.

"It just takes a little practice, is all," Arthur grinned, reassuring him.

"Bah, I'll get good at it eventually," Alfred laughed as they came up to a door, from which there was pounding music. "So, how exactly do they hide these things from all the teachers?"

"They've gotten to be masters at cloaking spells," Arthur sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. For some reason, it was really fun talking with Alfred. "It's a kind of spell where you make anything odd escape people's minds. Some of the people that are really good at it can just make it affect a certain people, like adults, for instance."

"That's pretty cool," Alfred laughed. "So, wanna go in?"

"Not in the slightest," Arthur laughed. Alfred opened the door anyway.

* * *

**Ah, poor Alfred. Arthur probably won't be able to keep him up for too much longer. How many people think Arthur's gonna get drunk next chapter? I'm not gonna tell you if he does or doesn't. You'll just have to find out when I upload!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred and Arthur were greeted by the smell of alcohol and the obnoxiously loud sound of music mixed with drunk college students screaming at each other. Alfred couldn't help but let out a laugh, it was pretty much exactly like Arthur described it.

Arthur next to him, just rolled his eyes and looked at him. Alfred was getting a pretty good feeling on their walk here that Arthur was starting to fall for him. Which made Alfred pretty much the happiest guy on Earth. It was weird seeing Arthur this open with his emotions, but he did still look rather tired, maybe that's just what he did when he was tired, who knows.

"Awesome!" Gilbert cheered and soon emerged from the crowd to loop the two underneath his arms. "You're here!"

"Dude, this is so cool!" Alfred said happily as Arthur just scoffed. "You know, I've never actually been to one of these before!"

"Neither of you have!" Gilbert beamed, leading them further into the madness. "And I do believe it is up to my awesome self to make sure your first is your best!"

"I can hardly say I've like what I've seen so far," Arthur rolled his eyes and Alfred sighed.

"Come on, man!" Alfred beamed around Gilbert, who eventually let them go. "Have a little fun."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and Alfred pouted. Why did Arthur have to sink back into his little corner again?

"How about you shove that stick outta your ass and have a fucking drink!" Gilbert laughed and pushed Arthur almost into their little makeshift bar in Gilbert's dorm.

"I'm not bloody drinking!" Arthur snapped at him, but Gilbert had already disappeared into the party.

"Hey, it wouldn't kill you to loosen up," Alfred laughed and then turned to the person that was apparently making drinks. Alfred didn't know him, but he looked a little familiar. "Two beers, please!"

"Alfred," Arthur glared at him, but Alfred just smiled through it.

"If you aren't gonna do it on your own, I'm gonna make you relax," Alfred poked Arthur's chest.

"You can't make me do anything," Arthur snapped, waving his hand away.

"Wanna bet?" Alfred grinned when the beers were slid over to him. They were in some red, plastic cup, but the amber liquid inside sloshed around a lot.

"Alfred, I'm not drinking," Arthur sighed, pushing it away.

"You asked for it," Alfred shrugged, still grinning.

"Alfred," Arthur said, a warning tone in his voice.

"Nope, too late," Alfred laughed and quickly grabbed onto the back of Arthur's head, holding him still. Arthur wiggled around, keeping his mouth shut. "Come on, a little drink won't hurt you!" He pressed the edge of the cup against Arthur's lips while Arthur started hitting him. But Alfred persisted, tilting the cup so that the drink inside started leaking down the side of his mouth.

Arthur glared at him for a little bit, but they eventually softened and he let out a sigh through his nose. He snatched the cup from Alfred and quickly downed it.

"I bloody hate you," Arthur muttered when he finished, wiping off the beer that was running down his cheeks. Alfred grinned slightly when he saw how Arthur's cheeks were tinged pink. He didn't even sound that mad, too.

"I know you love me," Alfred winked and picked up his own beer. True, he wasn't thirsty, but he hadn't eaten or drunk anything all week and it was starting to concern him. He had also never had beer before, but, hey, there's a first time for everything. He quickly chugged down the drink, rather liking the buzz it brought to the back of his head. "Woah," Alfred blinked after he finished.

"Are you quite done?" Arthur sighed.

"Dude, this feels freaking awesome!" Alfred jumped up in the air.

"It does that the first time," Arthur rolled his eyes, but Alfred could still see the pink in his cheeks.

"You know, you look really cute like that," Alfred grinned.

"E-Excuse me?" Arthur sputtered and clumsily took a step back. He apparently tripped on something and promptly fell on his back.

"Is he already drunk?" Francis came up to them as Alfred started helping him up.

"Of course I'm not, you bloody frog!" Arthur snapped at him. "I may be a lightweight, but just one beer doesn't make me drunk."

"It makes you tipsy, apparently," Francis winked.

"Whatever you're planning, no," Arthur glared at him.

"Ah, but-"

"Shut the hell up," Arthur scoffed. "Bah, I need another drink…"

"It was just a joke," Francis sighed, grinning slightly. It was obvious that even he was tipsy.

"That's what you could call it," Arthur scoffed as he started downing another cup.

"You know, I thought this was a college party," Alfred laughed slightly. "What's with the alcohol? I thought this stuff was expensive..."

"Gilbert and his brother come from money," Francis sighed happily. "It makes it a little worthwhile to be his friend."

"He's such an arse, you need incentive to keep him around," Arthur laughed, a smirk on his face.

"And that would be my cue to leave," Francis nodded towards the now slightly drunk Brit. "Bonne chance!"

Alfred got a bad feeling, seeing how fast Francis left.

Arthur laughed again. "Bastard."

"You okay, Artie?" Alfred saw that Arthur was starting to have to work to keep himself upright.

"Pft," Arthur let out a long laugh. "'Course I am!" he slurred. "Why wouldn' I be?"

"You're definitely not acting like yourself," Alfred sighed and held onto Arthur shoulders. "Let's sit down, okay?"

"Why?" Arthur hit his hands away and turned back to the bar.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to drink anymore," Alfred stepped in front of him.

"You don't control me!" Arthur laughed, tilting his head back.

"What happened to the whole, it's dangerous for you to have alcohol thing?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Like hell do I care," Arthur scoffed and moved past him.

"What did I get myself into?" Alfred groaned, his past buzz completely forgotten. "Arthur," he turned Arthur around as he was halfway done with his newest cup.

"What?" Arthur snapped at him once he had finished. He dropped the cup and Alfred had to act quickly to make sure it didn't crash to the ground. There was still some beer in it. Alfred gaped at Arthur's quick change in attitude.

"Let's get you away from the bar," Alfred said cautiously as he placed the glass on the bar. He started leading Arthur away, but the small Brit fought back.

"Why?" Arthur glared at him. "You don't get to say where I go! You aren't even re-" Arthur cut himself off. He was moving his hands wildly and apparently sent off a spell. Several glass bottles behind him shattered, drenching several people around them.

"We're sitting down," Alfred said seriously staring right into Arthur's half-lidded, clouded green eyes. This wasn't cute anymore. But he was a hero. And he was gonna save Arthur.

"You can't make me," Arthur scoffed, but as Alfred started moving him, he tripped over himself. Alfred caught him and stared down at him.

"You're sitting," Alfred stated when Arthur glared up at him.

"No!" Arthur punched into Alfred's chest.

"Arthur!" Alfred scolded him. He held Arthur's head in both of his hands and glared at him. "You're in there somewhere and I'm telling you to sit down. Now."

"I'll sit 'cause I wanna," Arthur shoved past him and stumbled to a little arm chair and plopped in it.

"Jesus Christ," Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair. He may need another drink himself to deal with Arthur…

* * *

**Ugh, I almost forgot to do this, so irritating. Anyway, apparently I'm really predictable because everyone thought Arthur would get drunk. And he did. Jolly fun, right?**

**Please review! I'll love you forever!**


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred was getting beyond annoyed. Arthur had somehow managed to get around Alfred multiple times and then managed to get drunk off his ass. Alfred then proceeded to chase the drunken Brit around the dorm and even outside once or twice.

Not to mention the magic Arthur seemed intent on using everywhere. He caught some girl's hair on fire, nearly drowned the people playing spin the bottle, froze all of the drinks, and don't get Alfred started with the bathroom.

"Arthur," Alfred snapped. The only way to restrain Arthur at this point was hugging him from behind. "Please just sit back down."

"Yecan'ttellmewhattodo," Arthur slurred, in some mixture of euphoria and complete anger. He was weakly hitting Alfred in the face, in the stomach, the arms, legs, anywhere he could reach.

"I'll give you a hint here," Gilbert laughed, coming up to them as Alfred was about to just give up and let the kid run free. "He's about one drink away from knocking out. I suggest you let him have it."

"Whatever works," Alfred sighed.

"Pfft! Icanhandlemorethanonedrink," Arthur laughed.

Gilbert just laughed and slid over the counter of the bar. Nearly everyone had gone back to their dorms a while ago, but Alfred didn't want Arthur to go around the halls like this. Arthur cared a lot about his image and that would practically kill it.

"I feel like this must be punishing me for something," Alfred grumbled as Gilbert poured out a shot of some clear liquid.

"This should knock him out," Gilbert held it out and Alfred let go of Arthur.

"Thanks," Arthur slurred and easily downed the shot. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he slammed the shot glass on the counter. "Damn…that's…" Arthur's eyes slowly closed as he started to fall over. Alfred quickly headed over to him and caught him easily, his head in his chest.

"Thank God," Alfred slumped slightly.

"Life of the party, right, mon ami?" Francis laughed, patting Alfred's back.

"Shut up," Alfred groaned, pulling Arthur over to a couch for the time being.

"I think we are the last ones here," Antonio stated, joining the four.

"Hey, what's that?" Gilbert asked, going over the counter and looking at Arthur just as Alfred set him on the couch, face-down.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"I see it," Francis smirked, looking at Arthur. He pointed to the back collar of Arthur's shirt. "There." Sure enough, there was a dark brown looking bulge around it.

"Take off his shirt," Antonio said, staring at it.

"Um, okay?" Alfred shrugged. He carefully sat Arthur up. Arthur incoherently and quietly muttered something Alfred didn't pay attention to. Alfred carefully pulled Arthur's shirt up and over his head. The look on the trio's faces' was priceless.

"Shieβe," Gilbert started laughing. He nearly fell over and Alfred remembered that he was drunk, too.

"Dios mio," Antonio laughed, too.

"I heard he got one last time he was drunk," Francis grinned. "I had no idea he really did it."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked and turned Arthur over so he could see his back. Much to his surprise, he found a tattoo that took up his entire shoulder blade. It was of a black electric guitar. "Shit." Alfred let out a laugh, running a hand over the intricate looking ink.

"Some gentleman," Gilbert cackled.

"Perfect for blackmail," Francis grinned and pulled out his phone.

"Nope," Alfred turned Arthur over. He wasn't going to try putting Arthur's shirt back on while he was still knocked out. So he just placed it over his chest and stood up, carrying him in his arms. "I'm bringing him to his dorm."

"You take all the fun out of things, amigo," Antonio sighed.

"I'm a hero," Alfred smiled happily. "I gotta save him from the villains."

"Whatever, I'll let you have your fantasies," Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Just be warned that he's probably going to kill you when he wakes up."

"Maybe," Alfred grinned and turned towards the door, which remained open from the last of the guests leaving. He looked down at Arthur on his way back and smiled a little bit, seeing how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. He shifted around a little bit, but he wasn't frowning like he usually was. His face almost looked content… Before Alfred could stop himself, he placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead.

Alfred looked around a lot on their way home, scared some teacher would come by and catch them and Alfred would have to explain Arthur's drunken state and then everything would just go downhill. Much to his relief, he made it to Arthur's dorm pretty easily and, much to his surprise, found the door unlocked.

He hummed a little song that sounded slightly familiar to him. He didn't know the lyrics, just the general tune. He delicately placed Arthur down on his bed and smiled when he saw Arthur's hair shift over his eyes.

"You're so cute," Alfred smiled, moving Arthur's hair around so he could get a clear look at his face. Those eyebrows weren't even unattractive. They were actually rather handsome.

He kissed Arthur on the forehead again, but didn't move away too soon. Arthur was out cold, right? So, he wouldn't mind if…Alfred quickly placed a short peck on Arthur's lips before pulling back and wincing, like Arthur would wake up and yell at him.

When Arthur did nothing but stir slightly, Alfred sighed with relief.

Alfred stood up and looked around the cluttered room. It would be very unheroic of him to just leave Arthur to have to suffer a hangover all on his own. He would probably want someone around to help him through it.

So, Alfred positioned himself on a part of the floor that didn't have a mess on it. It was weird, it was perfectly sized for him. And it seemed very familiar…Alfred shook his head, banishing those thoughts. He should be focusing on Arthur right now. He was his main worry.

During the night, though, Alfred couldn't help but think about a few things. Like how he hadn't eaten for a week. Like how he never really could remember where his dorm was. Like how no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember the last school he was at. Like how he didn't know his middle name.

Like how one of the earliest memories he had was meeting Arthur.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm a little late updating this today! Totally forgot about it this morning. And I'm a little pissed because my cat just puked on my floor... And I was in such a good mood before... Anyway! I gave Iggy a tattoo because, in his Marukaite Chikyuu(don't kill me if I spelled that wrong!) it says he's got a six string tattoo on his shoulder. So, yeah!**

**Please review! Now, I need to find that damn cat and teach her a lesson...**


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur's head was pounding. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. He felt like puking, to be honest. His room seemed obnoxiously bright. Arthur blinked a few more times as he slowly came back to Earth. He felt a little cold, to be honest. He couldn't feel the comforter over him.

He could vaguely remember last night. Gilbert's party. Being forced to drink. After just one, though, he willingly down drink after drink. And he had a lesson today, too. It was just an extra lesson, but it had been planned for a while, and now he would have to be hung over for it. Arthur tried to focus on his watch on his wrist and saw that it was about 12:30 in the afternoon. A half an hour before his lesson.

"Bloody hell…" Arthur grumbled and tried to make himself sit upright.

"You know, you're really cute when you're waking up," Alfred's voice chuckled and Arthur froze. _Shit._

"Alfred?" Arthur slowly looked over to where he heard the voice and he found Alfred sitting in the spot he usually slept in.

"You got, like, really drunk last night," Alfred awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "So, I figured I should bring you here before Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio did anything too bad to you."

"Well…thank you for that, then," Arthur sighed, shaking his head and slowly shifted himself into a sitting position. When he looked down, though, he found that his chest was completely bare. "Shit…Alfred, what the hell happened to my shirt?"

"Well, Gil saw something on your back and we were all curious," Alfred shrugged. "I really like that tattoo, though."

Arthur let out a sigh, burying his face in his hand. Eventually, he ran that hand through his hair. He decided he could go without a shower for today since he had to get ready so quickly with a hangover.

"Alfred, did you get any sleep last night?" Arthur asked.

"No, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Alfred reassured him.

"_Sleep_," Arthur commanded and Alfred fell over, onto the floor. Slowly, Arthur stood up and moved through the motions to get ready, changing his clothes, brushing his teeth, tousling his hair. He looked back at Alfred and felt a little bad for making him sleep on the floor… "_Get on the bed_," Arthur stated and with a little snort, Alfred stood up and then flopped onto the bed. He started snoring.

Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. How was that somehow cute?

Arthur shook his head free of those thoughts as he grabbed hold of his bag and made his way into the hall. It was even brighter out there, but Arthur braved it for the sake of his pride. If he just didn't come to the class, that would be suspicious and he didn't want to get caught going to a party like that. Especially considering how drunk he had gotten…

Arthur sighed with relief when he found that he was one of the few people coming into class a few minutes early. He almost took a seat in the back, but eventually settled in sitting near the middle and started getting his things out.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting to Alfred. Was he really starting to fall for him? On their way to the party, Arthur had felt oddly comfortable with him. Alfred wasn't real, though. Arthur sighed. He was starting to feel the strain of his spells again. Thank God they hadn't stopped while he had passed out, that would have been a train wreck… Class started and Arthur desperately tried to pay attention.

But Alfred somehow managed to stay the center of his thoughts.

* * *

Alfred slowly blinked awake. "Huh?" he asked drowsily. He didn't remember falling asleep in Arthur's room, much less getting into his bed. Last he remembered, Arthur had asked him if he slept at all last night.

Alfred figured he was just more tired than he realized. Maybe Arthur somehow managed to carry him onto his bed. He was talking about having some kind of extra lesson today…

Alfred stood up and quickly head out the door. It would be rude if he just stayed in there. And it would be awkward if he just waited for Arthur to come back. He just stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking down the hallway.

It wasn't long, though, before he ran into familiar faces.

"Hey, Gil, Francis, Toni!" Alfred called out happily and ran up to the three.

"Calm down, man," Gil laughed slightly, holding his head. "You may not be hung over, but we are."

"Where is Arthur?" Francis quirked an eyebrow.

"Some extra class," Alfred shrugged. "I feel pretty bad for him, his hangover was terrible."

"Who goes to extra classes on Saturday?" Antonio asked. "This is a day for siestas."

"Hey, it's Arthur," Alfred shrugged.

"True," Gilbert shrugged. "Oh, yeah, I was gonna ask you yesterday, we were thinking it'd be awesome to hang out with you over summer break."

"Yeah, dude, that would be so cool!" Alfred agreed happily.

"It'd be nice to finally get a change of scenery," Francis sighed. "Gilbert lives in a lavish mansion in Germany, Antonio lives in some apartment in Madrid, and my parents do not want anyone over."

"So, where do you live?" Antonio asked.

Alfred blinked a few times, trying to remember. He didn't even know where his dorm was, let alone his house. "I…I dunno," Alfred muttered, confused.

"You don't know where you live?" Gilbert snorted.

"I don't," Alfred stared at him.

"Sometimes, when you're here, you forget about home," Francis shrugged. "Do you at least know if your parents would allow us over?"

"I can't remember my parents," Alfred said after some deep thought. "I-I don't even know what they look like…"

The trio all exchanged worried glances.

"Okay, here's an easy one," Gilbert stated. "What country were you born in?"

"I don't know," Alfred shook his head, trembling slightly.

"You don't think-" Antonio started, but Francis elbowed him to shut up.

"Alfred, what's your full name?" Gilbert asked.

"Alfred Jones," Alfred replied easily.

"What's your middle name?" Francis asked.

Alfred blinked, deep in thought.

"Mierda," Antonio muttered.

"What's the first thing you can remember?" Gilbert asked slowly, a very concerned look on his face.

"Um…" Alfred thought back. Very hard. "M-Meeting Arthur…"

"Fuck," Gilbert took a step back.

"What?" Alfred felt panic rise in him. "What's wrong?"

"You're fake," Francis muttered.

"Francis!" Gilbert snapped at him.

"I'm what?" Alfred's voice cracked. He was starting to get a headache.

"I think he's fake, too," Antonio stared worriedly at Alfred.

"There's gotta be something else!" Gilbert held tightly onto his head.

"But…making life is…it's illegal…" Alfred was shaking really bad now. "They've said that in, like, every class I have. Arthur wouldn't…"

"Your first memory is meeting him," Francis muttered. "And you don't know anything about your life."

"You did come in the middle of the year," Antonio muttered. "No one comes in the middle of the year."

"No…" Alfred shook his head, taking a step back. He couldn't be…He…

"Hey, look, I'm sorry," Gilbert moved towards him.

Alfred shook his head, taking another step back. And then he turned around and started running. He ran as fast as he could. This wasn't happening. He wasn't fake. He was real!

_Your name is Alfred Jones_, Arthur's voice rang in Alfred's head and he squeezed his head, trying to make it go away.

"Alfred!" Francis called after him.

_You're strong and good at athletics_, Alfred closed his eyes tight, not caring that he could run into something. No wonder he wasn't ever hungry!

"Slow down!" Antonio called.

_You're not very bright, but clever_, Alfred felt like crying. He burst out the doors to go outside and kept running.

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert screamed at him.

_You love me_, Alfred screamed then. He couldn't take this. He just couldn't bring himself to.

_You want to be a hero. To save me_, Alfred ran up to a closed gat and slammed his hands into it, making it bend slightly. He gripped onto the metal, letting himself cry. He wasn't real…Everything about him was a…a lie.

"Alfred…" Gilbert sighed as he ran up to him, but froze when he heard Alfred crying. "Shieβe. I'm sorry."

"Everything I'm good at…" Alfred muttered as he heard two other sets of footsteps come up behind him. "I'm only good at because he made me. Everything I'm bad at, I'm bad at because he said so. I want to be a hero because he wanted me to."

"Alfred," Francis muttered.

"I only love him because that's how he made me," Alfred sank to his knees. "I'm just some kind of a doll to him…"

"Why would he make you, though?" Antonio asked.

_Protect me._

"P-Protection…" Alfred sniffled.

"No," Gilbert muttered. "No!"

"Don't tell me it was us," Francis gasped.

"What's he gonna do now that he doesn't need me?" Alfred turned towards them, still crying slightly.

"This is really not good," Antonio shook his head. "What are we going to do?"

"What am I going to do?" Alfred felt himself shaking again. "I'm not even supposed to exist."

"I don't know," Gilbert shook his head, massaging his head. "We're all screwed, man."

"I'm gonna talk to Arthur," Alfred shakily stood up.

"Why?" Francis asked.

"I…I have to know some things," Alfred muttered and started back towards the school. The bell just rang for Arthur's extra lesson.

Alfred gulped.

* * *

**And now the secret's out. How did he wake up? Well, we'll find out next chapter. Everything from now on moves kinda fast, so if you don't get anything, please ask! And, yeah, all those italics up there are the rest of Arthur's spell. The part that builds personality. Alfred only remembered it when he actually thought back to it. So...yeah.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur's throbbing head was starting to finally calm down. He still felt tired, but not as much as the day before. That was at least a good thing that came out of last night. Relaxing…

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck as he walked down the hall. He wasn't exactly sure if he should wake up Alfred. All he wanted to do was sleep, but Alfred would want to go around, maybe even hang out with Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio.

"Hey, Arthur."

Arthur froze. That was not possible. That was Alfred's voice.

"Alfred?" Arthur looked over at him. Something was off about him, though. He seemed…depressed, maybe even scared. But, how did he wake up?

"I have to ask you something," Alfred muttered. It seemed like he wanted to look at the ground, his face was tilted that way. But his blue eyes were looking over his glasses, at Arthur.

This wasn't happening. Arthur took in a deep breath. Alfred knew something. And everything was going so well before… Arthur had even decided that he actually loved Alfred near the end of class. Was that what woke him up? Arthur had felt a little relief in the lesson, was that Alfred waking up?

"Wh-What?" Arthur asked shakily.

"Am I fake?" Alfred asked seriously.

Arthur let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "Let's talk about this in my dorm."

"Because I don't have one, right?" Alfred's voice cracked.

Arthur chose not to respond, but just started walking to his dorm. Arthur tried to remember what he did during that class that might have woken Alfred up. He remembered that the person next to him, who he slightly remembered from that party, fell asleep. And he told him to wake up… That must have been it.

They walked in an awkward silence all the way to Arthur's dorm. Arthur opened the door and Alfred simply walked in. Arthur stepped in and closed the door, his back to Alfred.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alfred asked.

"Because I wanted you to seem real," Arthur sighed, still not looking at Alfred.

"Was that the reason you didn't make me very smart?" Alfred sounded hurt. "So that I wouldn't figure it out so quickly?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur muttered.

"Everything I've felt is because you wanted me to," Alfred muttered.

"I'm sorry," Arthur repeated.

"Why won't you even look at me?!" Alfred demanded. Arthur slowly turned around and somehow brought himself to look at Alfred.

"Alfred-"

"Why did you make me love you?" Alfred asked, pain all over his face.

"Honestly?" Arthur bit his lip. "If you loved me, it would mean that you would protect me with everything you had."

"Because of your damn magic, even though I'm so pissed at you right now," Alfred ran a hand through his hair, "I still love you." He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed his head with his hands. "Why? I just… I can't…"

"Alfred…" Arthur wasn't even exactly sure what to say.

"I-I have to tell someone," Alfred dropped his hands and looked at Arthur.

"No!" Arthur nearly yelled. "You know what that will do to me!"

"If you knew the risks, why did you do it?" Alfred argued.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Arthur stated. "If they didn't stop, I wouldn't have been able to pass this damned school."

"You couldn't have gone to a teacher for help?" Alfred snapped.

"I did," Arthur stared at him. "Don't you think I would have tried everything before I did something illegal?"

"But….but…" Alfred shook his head and started pacing around. "I-I'm a hero. You…you made me one. I can't just stand by while someone does something illegal!"

"If you tell anyone, you'll disappear," Arthur stated. He didn't want Alfred to disappear. He didn't care about the fact that he was so exhausted all the time, he could drop any second. Arthur genuinely loved Alfred.

"Why do you care?" Alfred looked at the ground and stopped pacing. "I'm just something you created."

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped at him. "Fake or not, you are a real human. I know that and so should you. You disappearing would mean killing you. I can't live with that."

"But you can live with doing something illegal," Alfred shook his head. "Not just illegal, this is the biggest law you just broke! I'm the walking definition of what no one should do!"

"I won't let you tell anyone," Arthur pressed.

"And I have to!" Alfred yelled. "I don't care if this will mess up your being a perfect student!"

"I'm not a perfect student," Arthur snapped. "The people I needed you to protect me from ensured that!"

"I'm sorry," Alfred shook his head. "I do still love you, but as long as I know what I am, I can't just let it slip by."

Arthur bit his lip. "_Stop_," Arthur commanded and Alfred froze. "Alfred, I'm sorry." Arthur stared in pain at him. Everything was going so perfectly… Arthur quickly stood on his toes until his lips brushed against Alfred's. He knew, though, that Alfred wouldn't be able to know he did so. "I love you, too…"

* * *

Arthur felt a little dead inside. He hadn't managed to get any sleep, let alone leave his dorm. He felt horrible for what he did. But it was the only thing he could do. Alfred was walking quietly beside him as they started towards the class. No one had seen them all weekend. Arthur supposed it was obvious he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"There you guys are!" Gilbert's voice yelled in front of them. Arthur vaguely looked in his direction and found Francis and Antonio were with him, like always.

Arthur didn't say anything.

"Mon dieu, Arthur," Francis gaped at him and Arthur looked away.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Antonio asked Alfred and Arthur started shaking.

"I'm fine," Alfred said, his voice empty.

"Alfred?" Gilbert stared at Alfred in confusion.

"I'm fine," Alfred repeated.

"What is wrong with him?" Francis asked. "His eyes look rather dull…"

"I'm fine."

Arthur closed his eyes and looked down, tears running down his face.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Antonio asked.

"I'm fine."

"Artie," Gilbert stated. "You should know, we were the ones that helped Alfred figure out…You know, that he's fake."

"I'm fine."

"_Shut up_," Arthur sank to his knees. He could hardly take seeing Alfred asleep in his room all weekend, but hearing him talk was breaking him down. "Just…just shut up…"

"Did you do something to him?" Francis asked.

"I had to…" Arthur mumbled. "He…"

"So you were the one who created him," Antonio mused.

"Well no shit, dumbass," Gilbert snapped at him.

"What did you do?" Francis asked. "His eyes look gray."

"And all he said was 'I'm fine'," Gilbert stated. "Don't tell me you got rid of his soul!"

"You didn't," Francis gaped.

"He loved you-" Antonio started, but Arthur cut him off.

"You don't think I don't know that?!" Arthur snapped. "I-I didn't destroy his soul. I couldn't."

"Then, what did you do to him?" Gilbert asked.

"I stored his soul," Arthur stated. On Saturday, after he made Alfred freeze, he had found this little vial. So he attached that to a chain and put that around his neck. He pulled it out from under his shirt. The tube was practically glowing blue, the exact color of Alfred's eyes.

"What did you think you were going to do?" Francis asked.

"I don't know," Arthur shook his head, holding on tightly to the vial. The bell rang around them, signifying that class had started. "I don't know what to do."

Francis let out a sigh. "You should know. We turned you in."

Arthur froze, his eyes going wide. He stared up at the trio, letting go of the vial so it just hung around his neck. "You didn't."

"It's the only thing we could do," Antonio stated.

"You broke the big law," Gilbert bit his lip. "The only one everyone really cares about."

"Wh-when did you turn me in?" Arthur asked quietly.

"It took me until last night for me to do it," Francis muttered.

"They said they were gonna be here first period," Gilbert stated.

Arthur could feel himself shaking even more than before. That was right now. Subconsciously, Arthur's hand went to hold onto the vial holding Alfred's soul. The one that was taking all of Arthur's energy to keep alive. They were going to kill Alfred… Arthur didn't care so much about losing his magic. But losing Alfred…

"They're going to kill him," Arthur muttered.

"He wasn't really alive to begin with," Antonio said silently and Arthur gritted his teeth.

"He loved," Arthur glared at them. "He learned. He breathed air. He had thoughts of his own. His heart was beating. He lived. You can't deny that."

"There!" a few people in suits came around the corner. One of them pointed at Arthur. "He fits the description."

"Alfred…" Arthur's grip tightened on the vial.

* * *

**Okay, so first time reading this, I thought it wasn't good at all and that I would have to redo it, but then I reread it and it somehow felt a little better...I'm not exactly sure how that work out, but...whatever! There are people now to get Arthur and Alfred! How will they get out of this? Or will they? The only way to tell will be to keep reading! There are only two chapters left, if that gives you a hint.**

**Please review! It's totally awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

The thought of fleeing came into Arthur's mind. Even fighting back. But he knew very well he was thoroughly exhausted. He probably wouldn't even be able to get up from where he was slumped on the ground.

The three people in suits came up to them, making the Bad Touch Trio go away. Two of them just ignored Alfred and focused on Arthur. They cast a spell over him, he could feel it. And then, he was promptly picked up by his arms. Finally, it registered in his brain to at least try to fight back.

"Hey!" Arthur snapped and tried to wrench himself free. His attempts were weak and he saw the third person looking over Alfred.

"It seems pretty basic," the man muttered and Arthur glared at him when he registered the word "it."

"He's not an it," Arthur growled, still trying to lurch away from the two people in suits. He had just realized one of them was a girl.

"You put that suppressing spell on him?" the one looking over Alfred glanced at the other two.

"Of course," the girl stated. It sounded like they were having very little trouble keeping him from moving.

"We'll bring him to the room," the man on his other arm stated. "You dispose of…him." A hand pointed towards Alfred and Arthur somehow found himself fighting even more. But nothing he did got him anywhere. The two on his arms started walking, dragging the Brit with them.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur found himself yelling back to Alfred. He quickly remembered, though, that Alfred was currently without a soul.

"Using all of that energy just to create him seems like a waste," the man stated and that just enraged Arthur even further. "Why don't you just stop?"

"Get the bloody hell off of me!" Arthur snapped and, somehow, through the suppressing spell, Arthur managed to catch the man on fire. The man let him go to try to get the fire out and the woman's grip on his arm tightened a bit. But Arthur used this time as a chance to rip off the makeshift necklace he had from the small vial and drop it onto the ground. Sadly, it only cracked, so he had to stomp his foot on it and it finally smashed, the blue disappearing completely.

"Smart," the woman hummed. "Trapping his soul."

"I won't let you kill him," Arthur glared at her.

"How powerful are you?" the man sighed, brushing off some ash. "He went through the spell!"

"That must mean his Alfred is strong, too," the woman had a new sense of urgency.

"Move," the man stated and the three started moving quickly down the hall. Arthur tried to fight back but, yet again it was to no avail. It wasn't long before they approached a door, which the woman yanked open and Arthur was promptly shoved inside.

"We'll have to move quickly," the woman took off her dark sunglasses and Arthur was almost in awe at how feminine she actually looked. Arthur desperately looked away from her and tried to think up some spell that could help him. Stall for time, anything.

"Right," the man nodded and, soon, Arthur was shoved into a chair.

"I'm really sorry," the woman looked back at him just as she opened some kind of briefcase, revealing a mess of high-tech looking machines.

"Please," Arthur murmured. "Don't kill him. You can take away my magic, for all I care. Just don't kill him. He's barely lived."

"You love him, don't you?" the woman grew a small smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"Don't do this," Arthur shook his head, he could feel himself crying.

"Eliza…" the man looked up at the woman.

"Why do I always have to get this job?" the woman sighed and flipped some kind of a switch. Searing pain coursed through Arthur almost immediately and he couldn't help but let out a scream.

* * *

Alfred had to blink a few times. But, it was weird, he wasn't in Arthur's room like he was a second ago. He was walking down the hallway. Some dude with a suit was dragging him by the arm down the hall.

Wait…Where was Arthur?

"Arthur?" Alfred asked out loud and yanked the arm that was being tugged so that the person dragging him was caught off guard and dropped his arm. "Who are you?"

"Just relax," the man assured. "This will all be over soon, you have nothing to worry about."

"Where is Arthur?" Alfred demanded.

"You won't have to worry about him," the man sighed. "You can't do anything." Alfred clenched his teeth at that. How dare he… Alfred slammed the man against the wall, pressing him into it with nearly all of his strength.

"I asked you a question," Alfred growled. "Where the hell is Arthur Kirkland?"

"My partners," the man wheezed. "They took him to a spare room. To drain his magic."

Alfred wasted no time. He dropped the man and started running as fast as he could down the hall, nearly slipping as he took a turn. He knew of one or two spare rooms, but he wanted to be sure. Sure enough, when he ran down the hall, he caught sight of Francis, Antonio and Gilbert.

He ran up to one of them at random, who turned out to be Gilbert, and slammed him into the wall just like he did that man.

"Where did they go?" Alfred demanded in a dangerous voice.

"What the hell!" Gilbert snapped at him.

"I don't have time for this!" Alfred screamed at him. "I know you saw where they took him. Fucking tell me!"

"Why do you care anyway?" Francis asked. "He-"

"He made me to be his hero and I'm damn sure that's what I'm gonna do," Alfred growled. "Tell me where they went."

They all froze when they heard a scream from down the hall. Alfred felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Dios mio," Antonio muttered.

"Holy shit," Gilbert grumbled.

"Arthur," Alfred said under his breath and shoved Gilbert away, running as fast as he could where he heard that scream. It didn't seem to stop and Alfred gritted his teeth, getting more angry as he went along. He eventually came to a door, where the screams were so loud, Alfred was sure Arthur was on the other side.

Without thinking, he slammed into the door and it swiftly swung open. He clumsily tumbled in and saw a small spare room. There was a man and woman in suits, and the woman was messing with some weird machine thing. Arthur was sitting in a chair, but he seemed to be in intense pain.

"Woah," the woman looked over to him, her hands up in front of her. "Calm down."

"Arthur…" Alfred felt his voice crack. He didn't know what to do. What he could do. He was practically mortal, the other people had magic. "Stop it!" he snapped at the woman and quickly grabbed onto her shirt.

"There's nothing you can do," the woman stated bravely. "I'm sorry." Arthur finally stopped screaming and Alfred felt his eyes start to fill with tears.

"No," Alfred slowly let go of her. He could hear Arthur's labored breathing. "I-I was supposed to come in and stop you and save him…"

"This isn't a movie," the man behind him stated.

"But, I lo-" Alfred suddenly blacked out for a second, everything disappearing for a second before it came back suddenly, "-ve him…" Alfred shook his head.

"If you really do," the woman said slowly. "I suggest you take your last moments to let him know."

Alfred could feel himself nearly break down. This was it, he was gonna die.

* * *

**Ta-da. I know some of you might hate me right now, considering how unhappy this is turning out to be. But, it gets...a little better? Eventually. Turns out I was wrong last chapter, now there's two more chapters left. And two of the people in suits were Eliza and one of them was Roderich. I was too lazy to actually describe what they looked like... The third one, I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur never thought he would feel more exhausted in his life. He couldn't move, his eyesight was blurry, and all he could hear was muffled talking around him. One voice stood out over the others, though.

"A-Arth…" it paused for a second, "…ur."

It took nearly all of Arthur's energy to move his head up. His vision was starting to clear, and he could vaguely see someone in front of him.

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice was small, tired.

In a quick movement, Alfred wrapped him in a hug. It was slightly awkward, though, since Arthur was sitting and Alfred was standing. "Arthur…" Alfred nuzzled his head in Arthur's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Arthur muttered.

"You don't…" another pause. Arthur bit his lip. "…need to be."

"You're already going," Arthur sighed, his voice still barely over a whisper.

"I should have…been able to prot…ect you better," Alfred muttered. "I l…ove you, Ar…thur."

"I love you, too," Arthur mumbled. Alfred pulled back, holding onto Arthur's shoulders. He stared at him for a while, a couple times his face going blank.

"You d…o?" Alfred stared at him.

"I have for a while, love," Arthur faintly smiled.

"You're not jus…t humoring me?" Alfred asked.

"I promise," Arthur smiled even more.

"Thank…" this pause was longer than the others and Arthur fought back some tears at the blank look Alfred had on his face, "…you."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Alfred cut him off, making their lips press together. Arthur was too drained to do anything but close his eyes and accept the kiss. There were times Alfred would freeze, but he would always continue.

Until Arthur couldn't feel his lips on his anymore. Arthur opened his eyes, dread swarming into his chest. Alfred was still there, separated from him. He was looking down at himself, and he was starting to blur.

"Alfred…" Arthur muttered. He wanted to reach out to Alfred, but his arms refused to move.

"Guess thi…s mea…ns g…ood…b-" and then he was gone.

"Alfred?" Arthur felt panic now. He couldn't move, he had no more magic…Alfred was gone. He wouldn't come back, too.

"That was a new one for me," the woman stated.

"And you were the one dying for this case," the man sighed and Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder. He just realized that he was crying. "You had a lot of magic taken out of you and I understand how you must be exhausted."

"But?" Arthur glared at him.

"But we have more things to do," the woman stated. "I feel bad for just leaving you like this, but we have to."

Arthur just sighed. He felt like shit, but he would have to deal with it, wouldn't he? He would have to live without magic for the rest of his life.

Without Alfred…

* * *

"Are you sure we should be following him?" Gilbert asked as they ran after Alfred.

"Oui," Francis nodded. They finally came up to a door just as it was slammed closed. Arthur stopped his screaming.

"Do you think the whole school heard him?" Antonio asked.

"Probably, man," Gilbert stated. "I didn't know it hurt to have your magic sapped."

"That much, too," Antonio muttered.

"Alfred is probably gone by now…" Francis murmured.

"And to think the last time I saw him, he was slamming me into a wall," Gilbert leaned against the wall.

"You should take these things more seriously, mon ami," Francis sighed. "Dieu knows what they are going through."

"Can't be good," Antonio stated and placed his ear against the door. "They are talking so quietly…"

"You hear Artie?" Gilbert asked.

"No," Antonio shook his head. "I can hear Alfred. He sounds…Weird. Like he's cutting in and out of a phone…"

"He's disappearing," Francis stated. "Should we have turned them in? I feel horrible for doing it…"

"This is better than us having our magic taken away for knowing and not telling," Gilbert stated.

"Alfred's gone," Antonio's voice saddened.

"But I do believe we have just ruined Arthur's life," Francis sighed.

"What?" Gilbert scoffed. "He didn't love Alfred the way Alfred loved him. He was just using him, remember?"

"There is also the matter that he just lost all of his magic," Francis pointed out. "He will be kicked out of this school, forced to live with mortals. And it's impossible to avoid a close relationship with a person you create."

"They're walking over here," Antonio stated and backed away from the door slightly.

"It's better than living for a week and having that ripped away," Gilbert glared at him.

The door opened and the trio's attention snapped to it. The two people from before in suits came out. The woman was holding some kind of expensive equipment. And the man was holding Arthur, who looked nearly dead. He was pale and his hair hung limp and lifeless over his face. He obviously couldn't even stand.

"I feel horrible for having to leave him like this," the woman bit her lip.

"But we have other jobs to attend to," the man sighed. He swiftly dumped Arthur onto Francis's arms and the two ran off.

"Arschlochs!" Gilbert snapped at them as they scurried away.

"Arthur?" Francis blinked down at Arthur. His face was in Francis' chest, but he didn't even make a move to leave or punch him.

"Francis," Arthur's voice shocked all three of them. It was so gravelly and sounded genuinely hurt. "I…I can't move."

"Mein Gott," Gilbert muttered.

"You'll be okay, mon ami," Francis assured and slowly lowered the two to the ground. Arthur hardly moved, except his head shifting slightly. Francis carefully used his hand to lift up Arthur's head. His eyes were dull and a little red. And he was actually…crying.

"Alfred…" Arthur's voice broke. "H-He's gone…"

"Look who was wrong about his feelings," Antonio scoffed in Gilbert's direction.

"Je suis trés désolé, mon ami," Francis tried to comfort him, rubbing his back.

"You must have had a shit ton of magic in you if you look like this," Gilbert stated.

"You would think," Arthur muttered, "I would feel relieved to not keep that spell up anymore…"

"Do you want to sleep?" Francis asked delicately.

"Yes," Arthur faintly nodded. "Maybe Alfred will still be alive in my dreams…"

"This is the most open we've seen you," Antonio noted as Francis slowly stood up.

"Probably," Arthur muttered under his breath. Apparently, putting the effort into standing up was a little too much for him.

"Let's just get you to your dorm," Gilbert stated as the four slowly started walking. Arthur could barely move his legs and he could barely hold onto Francis, so Francis focused all of his energy on keeping him up and moving.

"I'm sorry," Arthur muttered at one point during their walk. But the trio decided to ignore it. They came to the door of Arthur's dorm and Gilbert looked a little nervous to open it.

"Remember the last time I tried to get in here?" Gilbert said shakily. "He put some spell over it and I got sent to the fountain."

"And there is no magic anymore to keep that up, idiota," Antonio snapped and opened the door. Francis was slightly amazed how messy Arthur's room seemed to be. But he didn't have to worry about that right now. He managed to guide Arthur to the bed and helped him sit down on it.

"They're going to make me leave as soon as I can move," Arthur sighed.

"If it's any consolation," Gilbert shrugged, "we feel bad for turning you in."

"That helps me with nothing," Arthur shook his head.

"You should sleep," Francis stated.

"It's weird how caring you can really be," Arthur smiled slightly, before going back to his neutral expression. "But I should."

"Hey," Gilbert said as Francis helped Arthur lie down, "give me your number after you leave. You may be mortal, but you're pretty cool."

"That's reassuring," Arthur sighed. Practically as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

* * *

**So sad, I know you all must hate me. Next chapter, there's a time skip, so I just want you to know so you don't get confused. Um, right now I'm really tired, so I have nothing left to say...**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur let out a sigh, looking at the park around him. He had chosen to read through one of his old spell books for nostalgia's sake under a big tree. He would come here every day for a while and was soon used to all of the children yelling and having fun around him.

Arthur winced a little when he got to a dog-eared page. That was the artificial life spell…

He stared at it for a while, Alfred coming into his head for about the 10th time today.

"Hey, Artie!" Gilbert's voice chimed happily and Arthur looked up to see him with Antonio and Francis walking up to him.

"Hello," Arthur raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you three doing here?"

"A special surprise," Francis winked, kneeling down in front of him as the other two sat down next to him.

"First you should tell us how you've been!" Antonio said happily. "We haven't seen you in a while, amigo."

"Fine," Arthur scoffed, closing his book.

"I didn't know you were still allowed to keep your spell books," Gilbert stared at it.

"What am I going to do with it?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked, I don't have magic."

"Of course, mon ami," Francis sighed. "Ignore him, he's an idiot."

"Hey!" Gilbert snapped and the rest glared at him.

"What was your reason to come here, again?" Arthur asked.

"Are you still thinking about Alfred?" Antonio asked bluntly.

"Thank you for opening that wound for me, Antonio," Arthur sighed sarcastically. "I really needed that after all this time."

"You are not good at these things," Francis sighed at Antonio.

"What we're trying to say," Gilbert laughed, "is that we got an idea."

"About a year after you left the Academy," Antonio grinned, "we learned the technique of combining powers to do spells only powerful sorcerers could so."

"And…?" Arthur asked, not really caring at this point.

"And then we've spent a while mastering a certain spell," Francis snatched the book from Arthur's hands.

Arthur blinked a few times, finally registering what they were saying.

"You learned the spell I used to make Alfred?" Arthur gaped at them.

"And it's been fucking exhausting," Gilbert groaned. "Franny's been obsessed with figuring it out to the letter."

"And it was last week," Antonio smiled, "when we finally got it right."

"You made Alfred?" Arthur nearly felt his heart stop.

"Almost," Francis shrugged as the trio stood up around Arthur.

"What do you mean by almost?" Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"See for yourself," Gilbert grinned as the trio started murmuring something in unison, their words now foreign to him. Curious, Arthur stood up himself, snatching his spell book back from Francis. He was very skeptical about this. He could already feel something in the pit of his stomach from just the thought of at least seeing Alfred again.

Once they finished, Francis made a motion with his hand, telling Arthur to turn around. Slowly, Arthur complied. When he turned all the way around, about a foot in front of him, was Alfred. He was standing perfectly still, an empty look in his eyes.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur's voice cracked.

"Close," Antonio stated.

"We could never nail the personality," Gilbert sighed.

"But I got an idea," Francis walked up next to him. "You should kiss him."

"I should what?" Arthur snapped. They were in the middle of a park, a man appeared out of nowhere, and no he was expected to kiss him? He was actually interested in seeming normal. But…this was Alfred…

"You are the one that gave him a personality," Antonio shrugged.

"And you think pressing my lips against his is going to give that back?" Arthur glared at them.

"You know you've been dreaming of kissing him since he's disappeared," Gilbert nudged him.

"Sod off," Arthur snapped at him.

"It's worth a shot, non?" Francis stated.

"So much for me seeming normal for once," Arthur shook his head and walked up to Alfred. He looked just like him, but his eyes were dull. Like when Arthur had tried to trap his soul all that time ago. Other than that, he was the same Alfred. Still a head taller than him, still tan, still…

Arthur took a deep breath and stood on his toes connecting lips with the man in front of him.

* * *

Alfred felt something. Which was weird, because he wasn't supposed to feel anything anymore. Something slowly came into his vision. He was pretty sure it was a face and he felt something against his lips. The more he focused on the face, the more he recognized it. Was that…

The person kissing him suddenly stopped, letting out a sigh. But Alfred didn't want to stop. He quickly gripped onto the person's head, pulling him in close and into another kiss. He couldn't help but grin slightly when he saw those emerald eyes open wide before closing his own.

They eventually pulled apart when they had to breathe and Alfred stared down at Arthur, who was looking up at him in disbelief.

"I thought I was supposed to be dead," Alfred smirked and Arthur wrapped him into a tight hug. He let out a laugh and looked around where he was. It looked like some sort of a park. "Where are we?"

"Some park Artie loves," Gilbert chuckled and Alfred noticed for the first time that the trio was there with them.

"Hey, guys," Alfred smiled. He looked down at Arthur, who was still hugging him. "You okay, dude?"

"I'm amazing," Arthur nuzzled his head further into Alfred's chest.

"He missed you," Francis laughed.

"Yeah," Alfred rubbed Arthur's back. "I wish I could say I missed you, too, but it only seemed like a second to me…"

"I know," Arthur hugged him even tighter.

"You know, we've never held this spell for this long," Antonio sighed. Alfred looked back up at them, and all three of them were starting to look tired. It took Alfred a second to remember that Arthur didn't have his magic anymore.

"Oh, right," Alfred muttered. He didn't like the idea of more people breaking the law for him.

"You can put the burden on me," Arthur stated and slightly pulled out of the hug so that he could look back at the trio.

"You can do that?" Francis asked.

Arthur nodded. "You can put the pressure of a spell onto a mortal. You'll still be casting it, but you won't feel the burden."

"I can't make you take that on just for me," Alfred looked down at him.

"I've lived with it before and I can do it again," Arthur insisted, a determined look on his face. Alfred looked up at the trio, who were keeping their mouths shut for the time being.

"And I won't let you," Alfred stared down at him.

"Five years," Arthur muttered, pressing his face into Alfred's chest again.

"W-What?" Alfred asked, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Five years, four months, and sixteen days," Arthur shook slightly. "I don't want you to be gone for any longer…"

Alfred stayed quiet, staring down at Arthur. He'd been gone for that long? He hugged Arthur tighter. "I'll take the burden."

"Are you sure?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not gonna leave him for any longer," Alfred shook his head.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Francis chuckled.

"How do you do it, Arthur?" Antonio asked.

"You're sure?" Arthur locked eyes with Alfred.

"Yeah," Alfred nodded. Arthur sighed and took a step back from Alfred.

"Touch his shoulders," Arthur stated and Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert all placed their hands on Alfred's shoulders. "Focus on the spell, and then just push it over."

It was awkwardly quiet for a while and then Alfred felt something like a crushing weight on top of him. He had trouble breathing for a second, and then he felt completely exhausted, about ready to pass out.

"Shit," Alfred muttered as the three backed away. "This is what you went through?"

"All day," Arthur stated. "Are you still sure that you want to take the burden?"

"Positive," Alfred nodded, pulling out a weak smile.

"I still can't believe I fell in love with a fake human," Arthur chuckled as Alfred pulled him into a hug.

"I kinda have to be in love with you," Alfred laughed.

"Ah, l'amour," Francis snickered next to them.

"So, what have you been doing for the past 5 years?" Alfred asked. He still felt extremely exhausted, but he wasn't going to let Arthur know that.

"University," Arthur sighed.

"Sounds fun!" Alfred chirped. "When can I sign up?"

"When you can afford it," Arthur grinned.

"Well, you have fun in your mortal world," Gilbert patted their backs. "I'll try my hardest to keep that spell up."

"We will be heading back to our world," Antonio smiled.

"And if he even starts disappearing," Arthur glared at them, "I will personally find you and beat your arse."

"Point taken," Francis smiled. "Au revoir!"

"Bye, dudes!" Alfred waved happily. When they finally left, he turned back to Arthur. "So, five years, huh?"

"Yes," Arthur stated.

"Looks like I have some catching up to do," Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur into another kiss.

* * *

**Yay! Happy ending! It kidna sucks, but it's also kinda good. I dunno. You tell me. Anyway, this story is now over. And for those of you reading "Song of the Day" I will try to update that as fast as possible, but it's slow going, sorry!**

**Please review! This story was fun and your reactions were amazing! I love you all!**


End file.
